Conventionally, an inkjet printer has been known as an example of a liquid ejection apparatus. In general, with an inkjet printer, printing can be performed on a recording medium by ejecting ink, which is an example of a liquid, from a recording head onto a recording medium such as a sheet. Conventionally, a liquid container that can contain ink has been known as an ink supply means (liquid supply means) capable of supplying ink to this kind of printer. Also, there is known to be a liquid container in which an inlet that allows insertion of ink into the liquid container is formed (e.g., see PTL 1).